


Reality hits you like a freight train

by sunshineandpeterparker



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandpeterparker/pseuds/sunshineandpeterparker
Summary: FAR FROM HOME SPOILERSdescription inside, and probably more than a few typos





	Reality hits you like a freight train

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this is basically just another take on that one scene where Peter gets hit by the train. 
> 
> It's not great but I wrote this in the midst of being half asleep but also not being able to sleep

All Peter felt was pain. He messed up, he messed big time, worse than anything else. But right now all he could focus on was staying alive while sticking to the side of a train. His hands were bloody, he wasn't even sure where his body was taking him, but he somehow found a door. The car was empty, so he opened it and went in. He just needed to sit, that was all. He healed fast, he just, he just needed some time. He found and seat, breathing heavy, his lungs seemed to be having a hard time. He hoped it wasn't punctured, he wouldn't be surprised if it was. At some point the pain was too overwhelming, his mind too foggy, and then it went black.

\---

Peter woke up to a sharp feeling in his shoulder. His body jerking a bit as the feeling seemed to come in waves. Everytime it hurt more and more. Eventually he couldn't take it and verbally expressed his pain.

"Ow" 

"Sorry kid" A voice said behind him. That voice he knew that voice-

"OW" 

"Just relax, your fine, just feel free more" The name to that voice on the top of his tongue, 

"Mmm, happy? OW!"

"Yup, that's me, who else would it be?" 

Peter's mind was still foggy. He could barely think, and the needle going through his shoulder definitely didn't help. Peter started to take in his surroundings. He was on a reclined bed on a jet, with braces covering half of his body, the most annoying one being the one oh his neck. His pain was muted, but ever present.

The needle seemed to be digging deeper into his skin every time. "Happy, you think you could be a bit more gentle?" 

Happy lifted an eyebrow, "I thought you had super strength"

"Still hurts" Peter explained "OW! Happy!"

"Okay okay, relax, I'm done" Happy put the needle away and went to sit next to Peter.

Peter started tugging weakly at the brace on his neck, unhappy with its presence but happy lightly swatted his hand away, "What happened? How did you find me?"

"Well I found you cause that handy watch on your wrist that Tony gave you tracks your vitals and location" 

"It does what?" Peter questioned but Happy just continued

"As for what happened, you tell me, I'm at a loss here. Your vitals went nuts and said it was critical, "

Peter thought for a moment, letting his brain catch up with him. The trip, the monsters, Mysterio, the holograms… the holograms, Mysterio was villain, the train-

"Happy, I gotta get out of here" Peter started tugging on the neck brace harder, "Happy, take this off me please, I don't need this"

Happy tried to sway his hand away again but Peter resisted more this time, "Peter, relax seriously, I need you to calm down-"

"I can't! I can't Happy! I messed up! Messed up really bad and I have to go fix it i-" Peters voice got stuck in his throat, tear coming to his eyes, "I have to stop him, I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled"

Happy sighed "Kid, I can help you, but you gotta tell me what's going on,"

Peter took some deep breaths before explaining "Well you know the guy with the green lazers? He's actually a bad guy, and he's been using holograms. But I didn't know that, and I was just under so much pressure and I just thought– I thought maybe those glasses weren't for me, maybe they were for someone else more worthy, and, well, he just seemed so, so perfect. But then I found out the truth and I went to go tell Fury but that was a trick too, and then, and then he made me see all these things and, he tricked me into telling him who knew about his secret, and well, I got hit by, I got hit by a train." Peter looked away from Happy ashamed of his mistakes.

Happy almost choked on his own breath, "A train did this to you?" 

"Ya" Peter spoke quietly, his nails taking his attention.

"I'm definitely not taking that thing off," Peter looked up at the comment, his desperate spirit ruching back.

"Happy, I gotta get to my friends. I gotta go fix this. I gave the guy who's about to kill my friends and half of Europe the only thing Mr. Stark gave me and, and I need to do something about it. I don't know what to do. How could I have messed up this bad. Mr. Stark trusted me to do the right thing, and every one is asking who the next Iron Man it and I just, I don't if that's supposed to be me, I've screwed up so badly already. I just miss him, a lot, and I feel like I'm not doing this right, and I wish he could be here,"

Happy took a moment to take a good look at Peter, "You aren't Iron Man. No one can live up to Tony. Not even Tony. Tony was my best friend, and he was all over the place. He second guessed everything he did, but the one thing he didn't second guess was choosing you. So what you messed up, we all do, but what are you gonna do about it?

Peter breathed out, confidence rising within him "I'm gonna stop him," 

"Well, ya, but where are we going, I need a location" Happy explained.

"Oh right, uh, give me your phone" Peter put his hand out and Happy gave Peter his phone. Peter went to Flash's live stream to see they are in London, "London, that's where we need to go. Happy I really need this stuff off me" 

"Kid, half your bones are broken, give yourself some time. No offense, but you're no use out there with a half broken body that can't even stand."

Peter gave a slight nod but still couldn't relax. Happy noticed. It was painful how similar Peter was to Tony. The need to be doing something.  
Happy pulled up a wheelchair seemingly out of nowhere and helped Peter to sit down in it. 

Peter gave him a confused look "What, Happy what are you doing?"

Happy stared to wheel him to the end of the "Well you are gonna need a suit when we get there, won't you?"

"Do I really have the keep the neck brace though?"

"Yes you do, if something happens your Aunt will kill me," Happy said affirmatively.

Peter groaned and the wall of the jet twisted open to reveal a mini lab of sorts. Peter knew this tech, he was familiar with it, it reminds of all the lab sessions, the ones with Mr. Stark- Peter couldn't get to caught up in his feelings, not now.

Peter looked through the suits Tony had started making for Peter. Peter started with his web shooters and when he tried it out, he noticed Happy was staring at him. 

"What?" Peter questioned.

"Nothing. You get that suit going, I'll get the music" Happy stared playing Back In Black by AC/DC

"I love Led Zeppelin" He heard Peter yell.

Happy simply smiled and went to fly the plane. 

When they were close, Happy gave Peter the all clear to take the braces off and Peter put the suit on. Boy, was he sore, but he had to get through this. 

Before Peter dropped down, he had thought back to how Happy said May would kill him. 

"Hey Happy?"

"Yeah"

"We really need to talk about your relationship with my Aunt,"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Also, my tumblr is @sunshineandpeterparker


End file.
